NBS Electronics 2
NBS Electronics. Yes, I'm Swanson. You're Swanson? Whaddya want? We're, uh, sponsoring Julian Assange with WikiLeaks and we're looking for sponsors today. Julian As- you're sponsoring Julian Assange. Yes we are, sir. And you'd like to have money to buy hand grenades to blow his fucking ass to hell where he belongs, right? Well, I'd be glad to give ya somethin' for that, but you don't get a fuckin' nickel from me for anything else so go fuck your commie self. --- NBS Electronics. This is Salazar speaking and, uh, I was wondering if you'd consider repairing my leaf blower. laughs I don't think so. I fix guitar amplifiers. Hey fella, maybe you'd rather look at my flame thrower. How's that sound? Uhhh, you're welcome to bring it in and, uh, give it a shot. I got somethin' that could probably permanently fix anything you bring in here. You do. Yeah, it's called a Taurus Judge. Mm, it sounds interesting. I'll bring my flame thrower in there and then we can get 'er worked out. Sure. Whatever you wanna do. 'Cause I'm fired up. What's got you fired up? Well, you tell a man ya ain't gonna help him with his repair, and your sign says "repair," plain as day. Well yeah, it also says "NBS Electronics." I don't know what I can do for you, where a leaf blower's concerned. Forget the leaf blower, I'm bringin' my flame thrower in there, five-ten minutes from now. Okay. We'll be waitin' for ya. Yeah, ya better sit tight... Charlie. Oh! I'll sit tight... asshole. I don't know what yer hours are, but it doesn't matter, ''it doesn't matter!'' I'm open right - I'm open right fucking now, ''man. You got a beef with me? Bring it fucking ''on, okay? I don't know who the fuck you are or what your fuckin' problem is, but if you wanna come in here and start some shit, I got somethin' in my pocket that will deal with it. Trust me. Look, I call a man about a leaf blower and - you're jerkin' me around, fella. I don't give a fuck about your leaf blower. I don't work on leaf blowers. I'm an electronics technician, that's what I do. You got somethin' electronic needs to be fixed, I'll fix it. I got an air compressor I'll bring in there. I don't give a shit what you bring in here, man. Quit wastin' my fuckin' time. You're an idiot. --- NBS Electronics. Um, you work on a... belt sander... up 'ere? Nah, I sure don't. Well, just take a look. It's Sears-Roebuck. You know, if you don't stop this... I'm givin' your number to the fuckin' FBI. You're an asshole. --- NBS Electronics. Hey, this is Harvey over at Sears-Roebuck, Southwest Plaza. How're you doin', sir? Why don't you go fuck yourself, asshole. --- riff NBS Electronics. Hello, this is Cecil. seconds of guitar What's all that noise up there? I have no idea what that is. I've certainly never heard that on my end before. What's your level of involvement up there, Charlie? My level of involvement. Uh, I am the Head Motherfucker In Charge of Dealin' With Assholes, and you're obviously one so you can go fuck yourself. --- Category:Long-winded Category:Technology Category:Calls to NBS Electronics